Squad 3: The unplanned quartet
JaeAre: It had been roughly 4 or 5 hours since he had left Nakara behind with the girl and the mystery child that had been causing a ruckus outside of an already distraught Konoha, as he had been helping the people of his dear village clean rubble and debris from the streets and help search for missing ones. Yet, he could not help but think and worry about his pregnant girlfriend that he had left behind in a sure handed battle that she had obviously had control of, but he could not keep the thought of her fighting with their unborn child in her womb. "I hope everything is ok, she can overdue things at times" as he wiped the sweat falling down from under his headband as it was a warm day in Konoha, sun shining as bright as the Will of Fire that every resident of this village had burning within them. As Tsuneo was about to take a break to eat his usual lunch of plain white rice underneath the shade of one of the few remaining trees that still stand tall inside of the village walls, he would be met by his mother Kiyomi... and she did not look pleased. "YOU LIT....." as she didn't even finish her sentence before she began pelting him with her left hand in rapid and painful fashion.. one he feared as a child whenever he had done something mischievous. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE MY FIRST GRANDCHILD" as the beating ensued, Tsuneo would just let her finish as trying to get her stop would more than likely result in her doing it much longer. "Mo... Mo..." he tried to talk but was cut off by strikes to the side of the head now by her purse, finally starting to grow tad angry he would belt out "MOTHER!" as her eye's widened as he had never really raised his voice to his mother due to obvious reasons "I was going to tell you and father later today after I was done helping the villagers..... and wait how did you even find out?" as he let out a slight "Hmph..", "Nakara sent a young boy with a message for me to deliver to you...." His heart fell into his stomach fearing the worst "Please tell me she is ok... mother please..." His mother would playfully slap his face barely grazing it "She is fine you knucklehead, the message plainly stated that she has addressed her team of genin and feels she is not fit at this time to lead them" as he met her eyes with a very blank stare.. "What does that have to do with me exactly mother?" Kiyomi would light smack her face as her palm slowly ran down her face "You know as good at you are at fighting you literally have no common sense boy..... She is entrusting you with her squad baka!" Tsuneo's jaw would drop to that of those of the characters he saw in comic books he would read growing up. "Me.. with a squad of three little girls.... Just send me to hell alr...." before he could even get the last word out he was met by another slap this time not so play as it left an imprint and a hellacious sting "She is the Hokage and your girlfriend.... respect her wishes you imbecile. Now she has instructed them to meet you at the top of the Hokage building so get going SHOO!" He would rub his left cheek trying get some relief from the sting of a woman's scorn as he would refer to it as, and just nod at his mother to prevent further abuse and be on his way. The building only being a few blocks over he would take his time as Nakara was probably still talking to her little squadron of pre-pubescent hellions, "I bet better be getting something good for this" he mumble in a deep tone as he had finally reached the stair case of the Hokage's building. Slowly climbing up what seemed to be a never ending staircase to the top he would just put his hands in his pockets and think to himself, just a flight or two away from the top, "I hope my child does not bear the attitude of my mother... Nakara is bad enough..." as well as thinking of many other thing as he finally had reached the top of the building. Scouting the rooftop he would find a rail near the front as he would lean up against it, reaching into his pouch on his back left hand side he would pull out a pack of cigarettes and gently tap it against his leg making one single cancer stick pop out as he would lift the pack to his mouth and grab it with his lips and light it "Might as well get some sort of enjoyment before these brats show up" as he would wait, taking elongated drags every 5 or so seconds ftom his cigarette. Guest_Liliuschan: -Lilius took her time as she walked towards a tall building in the distance that Nakara had specified as where she was to meet her new sensei. She hadn’t received much news on those who’d she’d be working with, so she was chewing on a string from her scarf anxiously. The sun pelted down on her, causing her scalp to burn slightly. She let a deep breath escape from her mouth and the string of cloth fell out. She hadn’t received a single punishment. Not one. It agitated her something awful, but the real punishment for her was coming back. Lilius remembered the present her brother had given her for graduating and decided to unwrap it while strolling to the meet up point. Inside was a traditional fan, something most women in her family would keep. She’d figured her mother would have given it to her for her fourteenth birthday, but her brother beat their mom to the cake. It was dark and had what looked like bonsai trees with no color to them. Rather than seeing it as dull, it looked more like the sun had just set in a botanical garden. She smiled and tucked the fan into the waistband of her pants. Lilius looked up and noticed she only stood a few feet from the building’s entrance. She went inside and realized she had no idea which floor he was on. Her face twisted in annoyance. With that knowledge in hand, she headed towards the emergency stairs and began to check every floor. After examining about five levels worth of nothing, she opened the rooftop and spotted a man with his back turned to her. The minute she caught a whiff of tobacco smoke, she knew this man would be slightly irritating.- CadetHipster: Akemi woke up with a annoying headache due to the birds outside her window. She stood up and walked to the window with a slipper in her hands. "Listen here you douchebags, Stop making noise" Spoke Akemi now throwing her shoe at the tree knocking the birds off in the process. After she had done this she walked to her bathroom and walked past the mirror now stopping and looking at herself, She would widen her eyes when she saw her hair in a messy style and her top now hanging below her rib cage, Her trousers were now a weird style of shorts. Akemi would sigh and turn her shower on now stripping of her clothes and walking into the shower now smiling as the hot water hit her skin. After the shower Akemi walked into her bedroom and put her clothes on now opting for her usual training look, She had her long sleeved black top and her shorts with her long socks, She had gone for a mid-drift now walking into her bathroom she brushed her hair and placed it in a neat ponytail allowing her red hair to flow behind her. Akemi walked back into her bedroom and slipped her socks on and her knee high boots, She then walked into her kitchen and put a peice of bread in the toaster, she then walked to her table and opened the letter she had been given which told her who her new sensei was and where she was to meet them. Akemi realised she wouldnt be training with the Hokage since she was pregnant. Akemi widened her eyes as she realised her new sensei was the one who got the Hokage pregnant. She would chuckle at the thought of a little Hokage running around. Akemi heard her toaster which would notify her of her toast being done, She would butter the slice and then take a bite now putting her pouch on her thigh and walking out of her house towards the village. Akemi got to the village and walked through the village, it had been in the middle of the rebuilding since the earthquake, Akemi stopped once she saw the building where the Hokage saved her life, It had been pulled down and was being rebuilt. She just sighed and finished her slice of toast now walking towards the Hokage building. Once she got there she made her way to the roof now pulling her book out and leaning against a railing reading her book and waiting for the people on the roof to notice her. Eveline: -Eve couldn't stand to look at the Hokage. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her. She understood why it was necessary, but it still sucked. Eve didn't say a word after she got her instructions, instead she began walking in the other direction. She didn't even want to go to the the place, but she had been ordered to. Eve walked to the hokage's office, and made her way to the roof. She took notice of where everyone else was standing and walked as far from them as possible, while remaining on the roof. She found a nice little distant corner and parked herself in it, leaning her back on the wall, crossing her arms, and sending all kinds of introverted anti-social signals. She looked at the other girls who were on the roof with her, she didn't look all too impressed with the hokage's boyfriend, and honestly Eve didn't like smoking much either. JaeAre: Twenty minutes of the hot Konoha sun beating down on him and three cigarettes in, Tsuneo was growing a tad impatient with the squad he was just assigned today. After letting out a few obscenities and wiping more sweat from his brow he heard a slight creaking noise about 4 or 5 feet behind him, turning his neck slightly to his right to see over his shoulder he could see an abundance of purple hair and two eyes peaking out of a trap door leading to the top of the building. The young girl was in fact Nakara's little cousin Lilius of the Haruno clan, as she slowly emerged from the door Tsuneo would give her a quaint smile and motion her over "C'mon Lilius we'll wait for the other two to show" as young Lilius final made her way towards him, leaning on the rail he had been leaning against for about a half hour. Tsuneo would notice her scrunch her face every time he would blow smoke out of his mouth every time he took a drag out of his cigarette, Out of respect he would look to his left and flick it off the top of the Hokage's building as it fall about 4 stories below. "All ya had to say is it was bothering you ya know" as he would smile at her and proceed to ruffle her hair a little bit. Looking straight ahead after said hair ruffling he would see another young lady with bright red hair casually sitting against the railing about 15 feet away from Lilius and himself casually reading a book as if no one was around looking as if she had not one care in the world. Tsuneo would pat Lilius shoulder gently "I'll be right back" as he tucked his hand into his pockets and walked over to the little red headed girl slowly. After walking about 10 feet she did not pay him any mind as if he were not visible whatsoever, so he would start a faint whistle to hopefully get her attention but failed to do so. As he finally got within reaching distance he would kneel down and stare at her waving his hand in her field of vision and yet still no response so he would take it up a notch by poking her book with a bit of force making it fall into her face. Feeling as if he had locked eyes with the devil himself as she finally looked up with anger burning in her eye's, he couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle or two. "And... Who may you be young lady?" she would reply "Akemi Hatake" and he would give her a slightly confused look, as she did not have the traditional Hatake snow white hair but nonetheless he would nod his head over towards little Lilius "Let's get a move on kid, we got a few things to talk about and I want you to meet your teammates" as he would slowly raise up out of his kneeled stance and extend his hand out to her to help her up. She would grab her book as well as his hand and pop up like a little jack rabbit and they would be on their way back towards lilius, as he would notice another figure out of the corner of his eye. "Akemi go acquaint yourself with your new teammate, while I go get the the last piece of this puzzle" she would give a quick head not before bouncing her way over to the rail Lilius was perched upon. Making his way towards what he figured the last member of squad 3 he thought to himself "Three females huh? What in the world am I in for?" as he would make his way towards what looked to be the more anti-social of the three that he could see from their body language. Her arms were crossed, was leaning against a wall, and would refuse to make eye contact with him as he approached.... "The true signs of the troublemaker" he would tell himself as he would shake his head. "Hey, I'm Tsuneo your ne....." before he could finish she would start walking towards her two teammates . As she walked by him she would she wouldn't make a sound not even making eye contact with Tsuneo, he would let out a deep sigh and lift his right arm to scratch the back of his head "Oh my lanta, isn't this going to be fun" as he would turn around tail Eveline back to the others to get this meeting started. As they made it back to the railing were Akemi and Lilius were chatting it up, Eveline would prop herself on the rail right next to them not saying a word. Shaking his head he would proceed to say "As you know by now I am your new Sensei, Tsuneo Senju. The first exercise we are going to do is introducing yourself, your hobbies, and your future goal as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Since you were the first to show up we will start with you" as he would lean back on the rail letting Lilius take the floor. Guest_Liliuschan: -Lilius didn’t think she’d get along with her new sensei, but while she waited with him atop the railing for the others, he was courteous towards her. He tried to keep the cigarette’s distance from her, so she honestly felt slightly ashamed for judging him… She still didn’t appreciate the smoking, but she’d tolerate it. She was also slightly surprised to have the tough guy show signs of affection after he ruffled up her hair. He was basically acting like an uncle, which she hadn’t had before. She’s never really known much about family relations outside of her immediate family, so it was an interesting experience. Not soon after she arrived, two other girls had appeared very suddenly. Sensei sent one over and she watched as bright red hair quickly made it’s way to her. She looked like a very intelligent girl, and one would also be able to asses that after looking at the thickness of the book she held in one hand. They greeted each other while Sensei grabbed the last girl and they all grouped together by the railing. Sensei properly introduced himself and Lilius decided to stick to last name basis with him since he was older. He asked her to talk about herself first. Speaking in groups made her slightly nervous, so she loosed her scarf and cleared her throat so her words wouldn’t get caught.- “Nice to meet you, Senju-sensei. My name is Lilius and I come from the Haruno clan. My hobbies include writing, reading, and listening to music. The reason why I’m here is only to satisfy my family and protect them in the future days.” -She bowed formally to the center of the group.- “Please take care of me from now on, everyone.” CadetHipster: As Akemi was reading she was so into her book she didn't realize her sensei trying to gain her attention, While reading her favourite part her book was touched, Akemi looked up at the male and gave him the deadliest glare she could muster. She would intorduce herself to the male and walk over to where a another female was standing, She noticed the purple hair and chuckled. "Hello, I'm Akemi Hatake. You're the Hokage's Cousin right?" Spoke Akemi. Once Akemi found out her name she would nod and continue talking to her while another girl made her way over to them all. After listening to her sensei's words Akemi layed back on the rail and awaited for Lilus to speak. After Lilius had spoken about herself, her hobbies, and goals Akemi decided it was her time to speak. Akemi would look up at them all and sigh "I'm Akemi Hatake. Mother and Father died. Hobbies are reading. Future goals are to either surpass the Hokage or Train with the Hokage. Also to keep the people of Konoha safe" Spoke Akemi. Now sighing and looking down at her feet wishing she could just open up her book and escape. Akemi looked up after she had spoke and walked back to where she was standing, She then looked behind her and smiled at the veiw of Konoha. "Sensei.. Do you love the Hokage. My mother and father didnt love each other when they had me and you can see how that turned out?" Akemi would look up at her new sensei with a curious expression written on her face. JaeAre: Taking his spot on the railing awaiting little Lilius to introduce herself, he would notice she was quite nervous just by observing her mannerisms. As she was approaching the spot in front of her two teammates and Tsuneo he would notice she would be very fidgety with her scarf playing with it so she wouldn't have to make eye contact as well as he could hear trying to clear her throat just before she would turn around face them. But, to his surprise she would look up with at them eye to eye with a sudden jolt of energy as if she was giving mixed signals before. No fidgeting or bashfulness at all, she would just clear her throat and introduce herself as well as her hobbies and so on and so forth. Tsuneo already had quite a good idea of her as she was the cousin of his girlfriend, but her last sentence she spoke caught his attention. "Please take care of me from now on, everyone"... that pulled on his heart strings a tad as she would start playing with her scarf once more and make her way back to the railing, Tsuneo would lay is arm around the back of her shoulders as she took her place on the rail right next to him and say "I don't allow my comrades to die, I will protect you and these other girls with my life" as he would smile and lift his arm from behind her and slightly ruffle her full head of purple hair again. Looking as he was about to speak again, but before he could announce who would go next all he saw was bouncing locks of red hair making its way to the front of them with a tad bit of sass. Palming his face and slowly sliding it down he would mumble "Well, this should be interesting" as he and the other two waited on little Akemi to make her introduction as Lilius did before her. Akemi would stand in front of them with a bored look in her eyes as she would let out a very deep sigh and begin to talk about herself. She would talk of her parents dying, how much she loved to read books, as demonstrated earlier when she would not even acknowledge Tsuneo no matter how hard tried, and of course per usual as every genin sets their goal too... surpassing or training with the current Hokage. Tsuneo would clap his rough hands "Very, good Akemi you may come back and be seated" as she would bounce her way back to the railing they were all perched upon as she would take her seat on the opposite side of Tsuneo propping herself up on the rail kicking her feet back and forth as she was not quite tall enough to touch the ground. She would poke him and make a "psst" noise as Tsuneo would lean down to hear what she would have to say "Sensei.. Do you love the Hokage. My mother and father didnt love each other when they had me and you can see how that turned out?" Drawing his back a bit out of surprise at such a question, he would gather his thoughts and lean back down and say with a slight whisper "Of course I love her, plus she is carrying my future. As you for you yes I see how you turned out.... a bright, young, and beautiful Kunoichi" as he would do the same to her sea of red hair as he did to Lilius and ruffle her hair a tad and give her a big smile, waiting her response as well as the silent introvert whom name he did know to make her introduction as well. CadetHipster: Akemi would widen her eyes as her sensei would speak to her, She would let a little blush cover her cheeks but as soon as it was there it had vanished. She would now nod and await for the quiet one of the three genin's. Akemi couldnt remember her name since she didnt actually hear it, She just sighed and sat on the railing now facing the village and looking out to the sky knowing full well that the other girl wouldnt bother speaking and wouldnt bother saying anything interesting, She would probably say how she is quiet and prefers it that way, As Akemi was thinking this she would let out a little chuckle and would cover her mouth as she realised it wasnt in her head. Akemi would look down at the ground and wonder how far it would be to jump, She shurgged the idea of and would turn to face Lili and would smile. "So... Do you read any books?" Questioned Akemi now hoping to get a conversation started while waiting for there teammate to acknowledge it was her turn to speak to everyone. Guest_Liliuschan: -After presenting herself to the group, Senju-sensei wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. He told Lilius that he’d protect them, which hadn’t crossed Lilius’s mind before. She glanced around at the other two girls and realized that these were the people who were going to be putting their lives on the line for her and that she’d be doing the same. After saying that, Sensei ran his hand through her hair vigorously once more before the red-haired girl went to go next. She spoke of her deceased parents, which quickly led Lilius to quietly hold up her right hand perpendicular to her face and send a silent prayer to where they eternally rested. Her parents were very spiritual, so it had rubbed off on her to show great respect for the dead. When the girl, which she realized now was named Akemi, came back to her spot, she and Senju-sensei had a small exchange. She noticed how flush Akemi came and grinned slightly from the adorable action that came from the bubbly girl. The third group member went up and whilst she began, Akemi looked at Lilius and asked about her literature hobby. Lilius smiled at the girl who seemed to be inside of her own little world.- “Yes...I mentioned it as a hobby? And I can assume you enjoy the thorough reads.” -She said while gesturing to Akemi’s book.- “Looks like an interesting title. What’s it about?” -Lilius strained to listen to the third girl while conversing with her red-headed team mate but was finding difficulty because the nameless girl seemed to lack any interest in being here. People who didn’t speak with interest often times have their spoken words forgotten, which is troublesome but true.- Eveline: -Eve watched as the two other girls talked to eachother. They talked to the Sensai aswell. The girl mentioned how her parents didn't love eachother, and asked about their Sensai's relationship to the hokage. How was that important... or even relevant to their training? Eve didn't want to know anything about her Sensai's love life. Actually, it made her sick. She would let the girls finish, and since no one asked her about herself, she stayed quiet. Once they'd all finished, Eve would start.- "You can call me Eve. I don't have any hobbies, or aspirations." -She stated. It was simple, short, and it was how she felt. Her she kept herself busy with training, so she could guess that was a hobby, thought it didn't really count... and her aspirations... well given today's events, combined with a past of substitutes and replacements... her aspirations were pretty much non-existant. Right now, all she wanted to do was go somemwhere quiet and think. She supposed her biggest asipration was to be happy one day, but not only did she not know where to start, but that was a stupid thing to say at a time like this... After speaking, she returned to her anti-social behaviour, allowing the girls and her sensai to talk about all the non-sense they liked, about babies and family. She did her best to tune them out if they were to go back to that subject.- JaeAre: Leaning back against the rail extending his arms to their fullest extent like that of a bird getting ready to take flight, Tsuneo would stretch and let out a slight yawn as he would listen to Akemi and Lilius converse about a book or something of that sort. But, to his surprise as they were done conversing the silent one of the bunch would start making her way to the front of Akemi, Lilius, and himself. She would finally introduce herself and state that they could call her Eve, "Finally, I can call her by her name instead of 'hey you' or 'you there'" he would think to himself as she would continue to speak about not really having and hobbies or aspiration, keeping it short and to the point as she would soon return to her spot on the rail about 4 or 5 feet away from the others of the group. Noticing the warm Konoha sun setting in the distance and the cool brisk breeze of the night air brush up against his skin, he knew he would have to wrap it up rather quickly so he could get them home before nightfall. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Eve and thank you for sharing what you did about yourself, hopefully we can find an aspiration or goal to work towards together. I would like to thank you all for meeting me here on such short notice, I know it's not what you expected but I promise I will put everything I have into making you the best shinobi I can and protect you with my life if need be. Now we have quite a big day tomorrow as I will be giving you your first test early in the morning... 7:30 Am to be exact.... Now go home and get some rest, and most important.... DON'T BE LATE!" as he finished his statement he would make a shooing motion with his hands signaling them to make their way back home. "I hope they are compatible.... Eh... guess we will find out tomorrow" he would think to himself as he waited for the last of his students to be clear of the rooftop and light another cigarette before making his way back to his home, loving girlfriend, and if he was lucky a nicely prepared dinner. (Finished)